When The Waves Are Crashing Down
by Lou-deadfroggy
Summary: One of the Thunderbirds can't go on saving people, Virgil is thier only confidant. Cracks are appearing throughout the family so he tries to keep the flood at bay. When the waves are chrashing down, who can the one they always turn to look to for help?


**When The Waves Are Crashing Down**

… …

**Virgil's POV**

I stared at the little note in my hand. The scrap of paper would change everything if I had the courage to give it to the others.

_Virg,_

_I can't do this anymore. I can't tell the others._

It wasn't signed but I knew the handwriting, I knew that it would only come from one person. I looked up, as if I could see them from the beach. Out there, somewhere, amongst the stars, were my brother and sister. I didn't know enough about astronomy to name any of the lights shining down on me but I always picked the brightest, Mom would be on the brightest.

"Why did you have to hand it to me?" I asked the stars. Five was too far away to hear me. Somewhere, one of the people most precious to me couldn't cope with being a Thunderbird anymore; however, we all acted as if we could. We were a well-oiled machine, but one with seams that were no longer quite as watertight as they had been. The waves came running up the beach, quietly constant in their rushing noises. The sounds of the jungle, always clicking and humming, surrounded me. This wasn't paradise, this endless noise, no more than the empty hallways of Penelope's mansion were homely. I let the note drop into the water, being slowly dragged out by the current. Those words could have just as easily have been written by me.

… …

"I hate storms," Gordon repeated for the hundredth time as he sat staring out of the window.

"We know," I replied from the piano. He turned and stuck his tongue out at me. "Go and do something Gords." A book was waved at me, as if to indicate that he intended to read it.

"Play something then, instead of just random notes," he said. I looked down at the keys, pale ivory white and shining black. For some reason my hands went to A minor. Gordon crossed the room, he recognised the melody.

"Something wrong?" he asked softly. Yes, I thought, but I can't tell you. I glanced at my red-haired, incorrigibly childish and infuriating little brother and I couldn't bring myself to drop the bomb I was carrying on him.

"Just thinking." Just thinking, just turning over my choices. I can't tell you Gordon, I can't break your world. Why did that note have to find its way into my pocket? Why did the illusion of paradise have to end?

"I hate storms," he said again. "But sunny days are worse." I knew what he meant. Sunny days, with the sun gleaming off of ice and snow, sunny days outside a wooded chalet, sunny days waiting in the shadow of leafless maple trees, sunny days when the world seems to be smiling just to spite you. Sunny days are the worst, because the clouds are in your heart.

"It wouldn't be so bad, if only we could go swimming." Gordon sighed and then grinned with the mood change only a bad idea could bring. "See you later Virg." He had a plan for some prank that would cheer everyone but the victim up. I smiled slightly; at least the afternoon would be eventful. Except that it left me alone to the fading sounds of the last chord.

"I haven't heard you play that song in a long time," Dad's voice said from the door. "And then only when there's something wrong."

I can't tell you, Dad, I can't smash the painting. It would destroy everything you've worked for, everything we stand for.

"So what is it, son?" The note, the damned note. I can't tell you, Dad, no-one can. That's the problem.

"Val's first tour on Five, she'll be up there alone for two weeks," I said. It was the first excuse that came to mind and one of the small things that eat away at you without actually being a large enough problem to merit talking about. Dad nodded, the same thing had no doubt been keeping him awake too.

"She'll be fine," he told me. Who are you trying to reassure? Me or you?

"I know." She'll be fine; she can run Five in her sleep. The thought of her up there, all alone, without anyone to listen to, made me wish that she was back on earth in a way thinking about John never did. The day she left, sitting on the couch with Alan and Scott, she waved goodbye and signed one last sentence to me.

_I can do this._

I know you can Val, I just wish you didn't have to.

"Base to planet Virgil." Dad's voice brought me back from the long reverie I had been stuck in.

"Lunch is ready," he said. I covered the keys with the heavy lid and got up.

"Gordon's up to something," I warned quietly. Dad laughed.

"Naturally." Sitting down at the table I hoped that the storm had ripped up the little piece of paper and swept it away, so that it never reached one of the others. I hoped that the storm would keep the secret.

… …

**I came back, did you miss me? Val is from Golden Boy but I'd advise that you don't read it. She's their sister and four years younger than Alan.**


End file.
